Devon Buckley
Devon Buckley is the owner of The Gates' only day-spa and a Witch. Whether a fabulous facial that might literally make you younger, or miracle cures for everything from crow's feet to stress, Devon's is the place to go in The Gates. She offers very reasonable prices, but the trouble with Devon is that you never quite know what that price will be. Some call her two-faced, others call her enterprising, but everyone knows she is a powerful force within The Gates. She could be considered the series main antagonist. Biography She had learned of the disappearence of Mark Woodbury, a contractor working in the Gates last seen at the site of his single vehicle auto accident in front of Claire Radcliff's residence and subsequently disappeared. That disappearence was under police investigation. Devon had gotten information from one of Claire's neighbors, a Mrs. Cooper, that Mrs. Cooper had seen Claire drive Mr. Woodbury's SUV into her garage. Devon, who knew that Claire was a vampire, apparently put two and two togehter deducing that Claire was the person responsible for Woodbury's disappearence. She placed a spell on Mrs. Cooper to make her forget what she witnessed and not report it to the police. However, she knew it was only a temporary spell and eventually she would remember. Devon approached Claire at a community fair about what she knew. Claire, picking up on her tone and manner, seemed to took it as a threat but Devon assured her it wasn't. She just wanted to tell her in order to make the spell permament she need a vile of Claire's blood to conjure a permament spell to make Cooper forget for good. (Pilot) The next day Devon sent a box with a bottle of wine with the calling card "Got cravings?". That night Claire goes to the Day Spa to confront Devon about it since Claire regarded it as a subtile threat. Devon deflects that the real problem she has is with Mrs. Cooper and reminds Claire that she will remember what she saw eventually. Claire agrees to give her the blood neccessary for the memory wiping spell. Claire wants assurances that the threats will stop. Devon gives her assurences. Claire says to her "If you are lying, I will kill you." Devon understands that Claire means what she says but seems not to be threatened by it. After she took Claire's blood and she was leaving she told her the parting shot "Do try to stay out of trouble." Claire stopped her exit but seemed to regained control of herself and left the spa. (What Lies Beneath) In a party at her ex-husband's house she break into they old room and open a safe box containin a DVD of her and Chad Taylor (the man who suposily kill the old chief of police) having sex. This likely means that she might have actually killed the chief and put a spell on Taylor to put the blame on him for the Chief's death.(Repercussions) She seems to have a secret plan being carring out involving the Gates. She offer to help Sarah Monohan to collect funds by making free facials. She ended keeping the masks. (Jurisdiction) She later had an online date with young werewolf only to kill him and steal his eyes. With the masks, the eyes and the Claire's blood she cut herself in the hand and spread her blood in a map of the Gates.(Digging the Dirt) The meaning of this is currently unknown, however directlly following the spell, a fight starts between Simon Ford and Ben McCalister- threatening the truce between the werewolfs and vampires, so it could have been to escalate that considering the ingredients. Peg Mueller visits Devon at her store to tell her off about growing Devil's Weeds, which is an ingredient used in very dark magic. Although Devon denies using it for magical effect and says she's only using it for how beautiful their buds are, she later tells Mia Mueller that it could be used as healing product and that the only reason she's growing it is because she wants to help people. (Dog Eat Dog) In the finale, she is called upon to save Charlie's life. She does manage to do so, to the relief of his parents, however towards the end it is revealed that she has revived Charlie as a supernatural being with red eyes and telekinetic abilities. (Moving Day) Personality She is a very smart and calculative woman who can very easily manipulate people to get what she wants. Quotes *''"Highly toxic to some. Harmless to others. But I usually get it right."'' *''"I'll be just fine."'' *''"Devon doesn't do anything for free. It's just not always easy to see the cost until it's too late."'' Category:Characters Category:Witches